Case 101: Hot VS Cold
by CutiePieSakura123
Summary: After 6 years, Fuyuka Ono, 20 years of age, has just become a certified lawyer. In fact, she even is the 2nd highest of the entire Japan! But What if the person who tortured her in her past life was coming back?  As her opponent in court?


**0A/N: CutiePieSakura123 does not own Inazuma Eleven. Only the story plot, events, and some OCs are hers.**

_**To all those who read and supported my stories, thank you , thank you, thank you so much for cheering and reading it all the way! Now, currently, I'm on my hands and knees, bowing and thanking God for all the support you gave me to all my stories and the reviews as well. Thank you!**_

_**Now, here I go with my new story in this Inazuma Eleven dimension, Case 101: Hot 'N Cold. I hope everyone will bear with me as I go through this story like the others! Please enjoy!**_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Atsuya-kun! Atsuya-kun! Atsuya-kun, I want to talk to you! Now!" Fuyuka called out impatiently to him as she ran upstairs to his room. She was clutching an orange-colored whoopee cushion and she was dripping wet.

Now he had done it. If Kogure is away, Atsuya comes out and pranks he plays. And he picks any of the people who meet the following qualifications:

Anyone helpless and weak

Someone he wants to annoy and;

…girls (except Touko and especially Rika)

And sadly, she has requirements A, B and C.

Somehow, for Fuyuka, it's a miracle and a pain in the butt for Atsuya Fubuki to actually have survived the accident and be in the FFI. And for once in her life, she actually realized that what people are saying are true: Twins _**are **_different from each other, no matter how much they look alike. And Shirou and Atsuya hardly even look alike!

She burst into his room. He was picking on his ears as he lay in his bed. As usual, his room was a complete dumpster and she could feel her nose twitch. What was that putrid stench? A 4-week-old sandwich? Dirty socks that were never washed in 3 months? Whatever it is, it adds to the room's havoc.

Atsuya raised a drowsy look at her. "Eh? What are you talking about?"

"Please stop pretending you don't know anything, Fubuki-kun," she told him politely and gently. "I know that you were the one who planted the whoopee cushion and the bucket with ice cold water on the door."

He raised a hand at her. "Stingerdoooshtigadingding, I don't understand a thing you're saying."

"But—"

"Hush! The stinger speaks!"

"But—"

He looked at her. "Listen here, windbag, if I say I don't know what, I don't have anything," he retorted. "Capiche?"

"N-No one could've have done it but y-you, Fubuki-kun," she reasoned weakly. "Ah-I should know since Ko-"

"Because Kogure isn't here? Don't get me wrong, sistah, but I'm innocent," he retorted.

"If it wasn't you, then I-I-"she stammered.

"Cut the bullcrap," he told her gruffly. "Damn woman, you are as so stupid to think I would do that kind of useless scum. You should use your pea-sized brain a lot in the future." Fuyuka had nothing to say. Again. He smirked at her and told her he could easily do these things because she is weak.

"And for one thing, you'll never change," Atsuya snared as the little pink-haired demon he was and laughed evilly. "You'll remain as timid, weak, and hopeless as you are because—"

"Atsuya, SHUT UP! Know your place!"a voice yelled. The two looked at the threshold. It was Shirou, Fubuki Shirou, Fubuki Atsuya's older brother. Along with him are the other representatives of Inazuma Japan. They stared at the scene, eyes wide with shock. But Shirou gave Atsuya something out of the ordinary. Shirou's icy cold glare.

Atsuya smirked again. He closed his eyes and nestled himself deeper in his bed. "Oh, it's you, Brother. It's just…you, Brother." At tha moment, Fuyuka couldn't take it any longer. Her eyes began to sting. Tears started to well up and she was shaking.

And before she knew it, she burst out of the room, sliced through the crowd near the door, and ran to the girls' bathroom.

Aki called out to her but Fuyuka didn't give a mind to it. Instead, she locked her stall sobbing and didn't bother coming out. The girls immediately followed. Everyone was silent.

Fubuki sighed gruffly. He could feel the pressure rising in his head. He was not the type to get angry easily but this was an exception. He barged into his twin's room.

Atsuya looked up at him. "What?"

Fubuki grabbed Atsuya's hand with a jerk. He pulled him up and dragged Atsuya halfway across the room. "Hey, whoa, let go of me!" the younger twin cried. But Fubuki refused.

"This is stupid behavior and you have gone too far!" he exploded. "You should know better on how to act! I have been observing you and you have been spoiled rotten ever since we have been on our own!" The silver headed teen sighed and glared at his brother again. He told his brother firmly that they were going outside.

"And we're leaving. NOW!" he ordered. Atsuya wrenched himself free from his twin's hold. He snarled at him saying that he can't tell him what to do.

"Watch me," Fubuki he growled. And he grabbed the pink-haired boy out the door, across the crowd and straight downstairs. The rest of the team even heard him curse Atsuya louder with every step and they went out with a bang. They even swore they heard Fubuki screaming outside.

Everyone was silent. They were stunned at the impromptu situation, confused since it happened in mere minutes. Then, Midorikawa spoke up.

"That Fubuki. He could now kill anyone in cold blood," he remarked softly.

"Yeah, it's actually my first time o see _**him**_ explode," Goenji agreed. But Hiroto pointed out that since Atsuya acted that way toward Fuyuka, it's only natural for his older brother to feel furious. Besides, it was Shirou's nature to be kind and no one can mistake that.

"Hmmmm….I wonder what caused all this…" Kidou thought deeply. Kogure suppressed an 'Ushishishi!' from everyone.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Fuyuka-chan? Fuyukla-chan, please let us in," Aki told her gently as she knocked on her door. It had been a few hours since the incident. She quietly left the girls' bathroom, ran to her own room and locked herself in.

"C'mon, Fuyuka-chan. Supper's ready," Haruna coaxed her. Silence. "I'm not hungry, thank you," Fuyuka replied softly. Natsumi reminded her that she has to eat or else. But Fuyuka shook her head and said no. They kept persuading her to come out but she just sat in the darkness in a corner near her bed.

Worse came to Worse and Haruna and Natsumi were starting to lose their cool. They finally pounded on the door, telling her to open up. "If you won't, then, you'll be sorry!" Haruna yelled.

"We know why you're doing this!" Natsumi cried. "You are doing this because you're scared and you're hiding away from your fears right here!" Fuyuka's attention finally snapped. She turned her head toward the door. Natsumi continued by saying that she knows that she's like this because she's used to being too soft.

"but you have to learn to be strong and to stand up to your problems. No one can get rid of them but you! Please, Fuyuka-chan, please come out at least!" Aki pleaded. Haruna even added that they'll help her be tougher. They would train her; teach her how to be tough, all that stuff.

"So, what do you say?" she asked. Silence. Then, they heard and see the door creak open. "W-When will we start?" Fuyuka asked weakly.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

The wind was blowing into a gentle breeze. Fubuki sat on the rim of Liocott's park fountain. Beside him was his brother eating a hotdog on a stick savagely. He tore the red piece of meat with his teeth and made chomping sounds along with it.

Fubuki sighed. "You know, you're only lucky because Grandfather gave us something called 'pocket money' to survive." Atsuya glanced cluelessly at his brother. With another sigh, Fubuki told his brother that being angry can be so tiring.

"I may not believe in _feng shui_ but being angry can give you very bad vibes and – and it drains your positive energy! Aaaagh, I hate that!" Fubuki complained. Atsuya stopped eating. He stared dreamily at the air.

"Mom used to half-believe in _feng shui_," the pink haired boy reminded him. "Shewould tell us that same line when she scolds us." Then, he smiled. "But it would go away when she scolds Dad." Fubuki suppressed a laugh. Atsuya stared at the fountain, thinking out loud what their mom would be doing if she were here.

Fubuki straightened a bit. "For starters, she would severely scold you for acting that way in public." His brother groaned. "What? I'm only talking the way Mom would talk if she were here," he teased.

"Brother, listen," Atsuya started. "It really wasn't me. It was—"

"Kogure, I know," Fubuki finished. "But that doesn't give you the right to act that way towards Fuyuka. I know you, Atsuya. You're not a bad guy. You're good but you must show that good side to others at least in public. If you were to be a lawyer in court, you would've been in prison for inappropriate behavior right now."

Atsuya thought long and hard. Finally, he nodded and agreed with his brother.

"Being a lawyer **does** mean that I _have _to be nice," he thought out loud. Then, he softened his voice. "Well, at least in public."

"And for being nice, at least in public, you get good karma," Fubuki added.

"Good karma?" Atsuya muttered to himself. Then, everything made sense. Well, at least for him, that is.

Here's the explanation: He thought that if he acted well in public, he'll be a certified lawyer. And if he's a certified lawyer, he would get a truckload of clients. And if he gets a truckload of clients, he would have many cases. And if he had many cases, he would win all of them. And if he wins all of the, he would get lots of opponents and money.

"And if I get a lot of money and opponents from my future WINNING cases, I would be filthy stinkin' rich and I get to put other people in jail and for me, that IS good karma! EVERDAY I'LL SEE THE WONDERFUL TORTURES OF LIFE!" he finished with a loud burst of inspiration.

"Uh, yeah," Fubuki chuckled nervously at his brother.

Then, eyes fill with determination, Atsuya faced his brother. "Brother, teach me to be nice! At least in public! And I don't want you to go easy on me! Teach me everything; manners, nice stuff; all of it. Be sure not to leave a single of those flowery and mushy details!"

"Hey—"Fubuki cried but smiled instead.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

~Please review!~


End file.
